


Fabregé

by snailieshell



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Hyunseob, Incomplete, M/M, Probably never will be, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailieshell/pseuds/snailieshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incomplete drabble basically about Hyunseung using drugs to escape a boring and slightly crappy life.  I have more of this written somewhere on paper, maybe I'll type it up soon.  What I have transcribed so far doesn't even reach Doojoon lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very incomplete. Includes fake family for Hyunseung, including step sister who isn't supposed to be anyone in particular. Again I haven't written anything for this in years, so I'm just kind of putting it out there.

Blues, grays, and a yellow egg-shell sort of white all blurred together in front of his eyes. He alone was stationary, the whole Universe, the Earth, the sky, the building, the people - it all moved by him. He wasn’t dumb enough to think that he was the center of it all, quite contrarily he was simply a tiny twig, caught up, bending but motionless against the flow of time. He might create a small ripple in the surface of the water as it passed by, but it quickly disappeared.

Most of the time he let the world carry him along, moved as he should move, said what he should say, did what he should do. But that was like holding his breath, like he was slowly dying, sleeping, or dreaming maybe… Just being pushed along, slowly fading away, wondering if it would just be easier to stop. Stop everything. But these moments, when he paused and let the world keep going, they were enough to keep him afloat during the other times.

These moments were like a breath of fresh air and drowning at the same time. Like waking up and dying… It was hard to put his finger on it… to grasp at ideas when he wasn’t connected to them any longer. Hyunseung. It was just enough of a loss of control, flirting with the other side where he’d be stopped for good, to awaken that survival instinct and make him want to keep going. The only problem was that now –

Hyunseung.

…-now… was that now the moments didn’t last as long, weren’t as –

Hyunseung.

It was starting to get bothersome how much she sounded like her mother, sometimes he couldn’t tell at all who was –

Hyunseung!

…who was… what… who… what had he been thinking about…?

“Hyunseung!!”

He wasn’t quite ready to go back to moving, what didn’t she understand about –

“Oppa!”

“What?!” he snapped, the peace of the moment shattering, crashing down into the shambles that were his life. He let himself go back into the water, doing as he should. The startled expression on her face made him feel guilty and he sat up to look away from her, rubbing his eye as he repeated his question softly.

She eyed him suspiciously, probably trying to decide how high he was. He wondered if there was a limit, if he got high enough, would she not bother him?

He waved her concern away, “What?”

“Dinner is ready…” she murmured softly, tucking a wavy lock of hair behind her ear.

Despite only being step siblings, they looked suspiciously similar. Dark black hair, his straight and hers with a slight curl. Large brown eyes, slight builds, delicate features, small chins, they could have been blood related.

They were both products of failed marriages, except, he was a failure too, and she was perfect.

“Oppa…” she urged, cluing him into the fact that he’d probably been staring at her, “Mom will get-“

“I’m coming…” he cut her off, pushing himself up off the ground. She held out a hand to stop him as he tried to pass her and he braced himself for a lecture, already tensing..

“You’re filthy…” she informed him around a lip bite, stepping out past him onto the roof to begin patting his clothes off. 

He took a steadying step, her patting was pushing him slightly and he reached to grab the door before it closed, using it to keep himself upright, only the slow movement of the door making the action possible. He was moving in slow motion, his muscles caught between strength and weakness, his skin numb and overly sensitive at the same time.

Her patting felt bizarre and he tensed a little as her hand smacked absently over his ass, dust from laying on the roof flying from his clothes. She didn’t seem to notice his discomfort, or maybe she was angry at him for being in this state during dinner. She had complained to him about it before because it was ‘the one time the whole family was together’ which meant all the more reason to not remember it, in his opinion anyway.

After another moment he became aware that the petting had stopped and there was a feather soft sensation, almost only the suggestion of a touch trailing up the back of his leg. It was so faint a sensation that he wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or not. He jerked forward and held the door open for her without looking at her, sometimes it was easier to ignore something when it would be so much hassle to know it for sure.

Once she was through the door she reached back and took his hand, walking back down the hallway to their apartment with him in tow, following along and giving her hand a squeeze because he knew it made her happy. She flashed a blinding smile at him, walking closer so their hands brushed against their thighs as they walked.

When they reached the door she paused, “Oppa…”

He sighed.

“Oppa.”

He scrunched his nose in displeasure and made the effort of eye contact for her, bobbing his head towards her questioningly.

Her hands, with their graceful fingers, moved past his face and brushed through his hair to fix it, “Oppa, please don’t say anything.”

“Jihye it’s-“

“Just don’t say anything!” she cut him off, urging softly.

He shook his head and shrugged, brushing by her to open the door. She caught his arm and stood up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

He mentally braced himself and headed to the dining room table, sitting down with a glance to his father who was already seated.

“What took so long?” his step-mother’s annoying grating voice sounded more like a bland mumble when he was like this, much easier to ignore, “The food was getting cold.” When she turned around to bring the last dish over to the table she scowled at the sight of him, “You look filthy.”

“One of the neighbors started talking to us,” Jihye lied, voice still soft and sweet.

He stayed quiet, looking down to his hands in his lap, wondering if he was bobbing or if his hands getting closer and farther away was just in his head.

Jihye’s steps danced through the kitchen, light and fresh, and he wondered for the millionth time why she even bothered touching the ground.

There was another clatter on the table and chairs scooting in and he looked up, reaching for his utensils, and freezing when they all bowed their heads. He still wasn’t used to this. Jihye’s hand reached to grab his and he stifled his complaint as she gave his fingers a squeeze. He reached for his father’s hand as her thumb caressed over his knuckles. His father took his hand with the same reluctance he felt and he was comforted that his father had not yet embraced this new ritual.

Jihye’s mother began rattling off thanks for random things, for their food - which she had spent all afternoon on by the way - their apartment – even though there was an older lady who had demensia that lived down the way – for his father’s job and the promotion – which was the first Hyunseung had heard of it – for Jihye’s high standing in her dance class – which she asked thanks for every night – and finally, in hopes that he, Hyunseung, would some day find direction and stop sleeping on the roof like a bum.

“Amen,” Hyunseung enthused, it wasn’t as if he was unaware of how lost he was.

There was a silence around him and he looked up to find them all staring at him. Obviously she hadn’t been done.

“Wha-“

“Hyunseung,” his father admonished, looking a little mortified.

“I was just-“

“The Lord is not something we joke around with in this household,” Jihye’s mother exclaimed, so upset that she had to scoot her chair back from the table to be further away from him.

“I thought-“ he cut himself off this time, glancing over to Jihye who would not meet his eyes. He’d dropped the ball. Again. He was positive something else would have escalated even if he hadn’t said anything just yet, but he probably should have waited until they’d started eating at least. He was hungry afterall. Oh well.

“Hyunseung-“ his father started, and he stood up, knowing what was coming, “- go to your room, you can come back once you think you can be more respectful.”

He could hear his father apologizing to Jihye’s mother as he walked away. His father’s parenting style was stuck back when he’d last been involved in parenting with Hyunseung, early elementary school. He’d changed jobs after that and his mother had raised him exclusively. When he’d ended up with his father in the divorce, they had both been surprised. But his mother would have done anything for him to have a good life, including give him away, apparently. 

His father had no idea how to deal with him, so he ignored him, which meant that until his father had gotten remarried and they’d been doing this ‘family togetherness’ bullshit, he’d been alone. Now that his father was seeing him again, he got the feeling his father assumed he was a lost cause, but it was better that way, he didn’t need anyone to tell him to pack a lunch after all.

He closed his bedroom door behind himself, pulling out his mp3 player. Maybe if he could drown out the noise of his stomach growling he could ignore it. He laid down and rolled onto his side, wondering if he’d be able to recapture his moment of peace from the roof, letting the music flow through him just like everything else in the world.

Just as he was drifting to sleep a small hand moved over his hair, and he started slightly, turning to look back over his shoulder at Jihye. She thrust a buttered roll and a cookie into his face with a small smile.

“I thought you might be hungry…” she smiled brighter.

He pulled out his earbuds and rolled onto his back, taking the food from her to set the cookie on his chest as he munched on the roll.

She picked up his arm and set it around her shoulders as she scooted into his side, being careful of the cookie as she set her slender arm down on his stomach. She shifted a little closer as he ate with a soft sigh, “It was kinda funny though…”

He let out a soft bitter laugh and shook his head as he finished the roll, “It wasn’t really supposed to be… I thought she was done.” He licked his fingers clean of crumbs, tasting the dust from the roof also. She was quiet for a moment as he started on the cookie, so he pulled her tighter against his side, “How was it though?”

“Good…” she sighed softly again, her fingers tugging gently at his shirt, “I wish you could eat with us more often…”

It was really sort of routine now, with how often he didn’t make it all the way through dinner, if he made it to dinner at all. “I just like you taking care of me,” he teased softly, pressing his lips to her forehead.

She rested her forehead on his shoulder, her nose scrunching up at the twangy smell still clinging to him.

“Sorry,” he apologized softly, squeezing her shoulder.

“No you aren’t…” she pouted a little, her arms tightening around his waist.

He stayed quiet for a bit, rubbing her back, “I’m sorry to you…”

“Stay here tonight?” she brushed his comment aside, “I want to say goodnight to you…”

“Say it now,” he advised her with a shrug, he wasn’t sure if he were going anywhere yet, but that would solve the problem.

She sighed and pulled away, “I have homework to do,” she sat up and looked over at him with a frown, “Goodnight Oppa…”

“Night,” he turned away from the door as she left, his own homework could wait, he decided as he let himself drop off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short >> sorry. I'll see if I can round up some more of this, but either way it's still not a completed story.

School was not where he wanted to be the next morning, but it was Friday, so the homework wouldn’t have to be done immediately. There was also the issue of one of his teachers threatening to recommend he not be allowed to graduate if he skipped another Friday in a row. Contrary to his track record, he liked to eat, and spending another year getting sent to his room without food because he breathed wrong in his father’s house sounded like something he wanted to avoid like the plague, so therefore he was awake in time to get ready for school. The beeping of his alarm normally annoyed him, but on this particular morning it sounded especially deafening.

He ate the leftovers packaged up for his father’s lunch tomorrow, just because he felt like it, and he hadn’t gotten any of it the night before. The house was quiet other than his clattering dishes in the sink; his father at work already and his step-mother with Jihye at her early dance class. The silence of the apartment was comforting to him, not because he liked it all that much, but because it made him think of times before Jihye’s mother and her incessant need to make a family out of them. Before he’d just been able to slide through everything and home had been a sanctuary because no one was ever there, but now there was Jihye’s mother, and she actually paid attention to him.

The only good thing about Jihye’s mother was that, with her, came Jihye. The girl was beautiful. Sweet and wonderful in ways he couldn’t comprehend. Sometimes he pretended that he loved her enough to live up to all of her expectations of him. Truthfully it wasn’t a matter of how much he loved her, but that someone as lost as himself was probably going to need an intervention from God to find himself. It was a bit of a shame then that he didn’t believe.

The beautiful thing about Jihye was that even with all of the disappointment he put her through on a daily basis, she was still there, sneaking him food when he inevitably got in trouble, giving him hugs goodnight on the rare nights he was home, and giving him smiles like she loved him too.

On his way to school he wondered if she would still be mad at him. They weren’t in the same grade so he only saw her briefly, but he could at least gauge how she was feeling. 

When he reached the school grounds there was a chorus of cheers and he looked around for his friends, since it wasn’t exactly a common occurrence. They were sitting just inside the gates, the taller and younger of the two jumping up to come walk with him.

“Who won?” Hyunseung asked, meeting him half way.

“No one,” Yoseob the older of the two answered, pouting, “You’re here.”

“Ouch, such faith…” Hyunseung continued walking once Yoseob was on his feet as well, “What were your bets, Woon?”

Dongwoon answered, excitement in his voice, “I kinda thought we’d never see you again… But in case you did come back, I was excited to have you in my grade, Hyung.”

“Where was I going to go?” he asked as he headed towards the main building. Dongwoon shrugged beside him, so he moved on, “Yoseob?”

“Oh, I bet you’d come to every class but this one… just to be… you.”

He chuckled softly and shrugged, “Sorry guys, were there punishments?”

Dongwoon answered again, still with a flourish, “Yes~!”

“So both of you lost then, right?” he asked, shooting them a grin over his shoulder.

“Oh, well- no, not happening,” Dongwoon cut himself off with a firm shake of his head.

Hyunseung looked expectantly to Yoseob.

“Nope.”

He sighed, “You guys are no fun.” He turned away from their building with a wave.

“Going to see your sister?” Yoseob questioned as he continued to head towards the senior building.

“Yeah.”

“Make her mad?”

He grinned over his shoulder at Yoseob and flicked him off, but he had already stopped paying attention, focused on Dongwoon once more.

“Look at his grades, he wouldn’t be in your class anyway,” the older was admonishing and Hyunseung shook his head as he left their range of hearing. Loyal to then end, his friends.

When he found his sister among the sophomores he smiled at the back of her pony tailed head. She was standing with one of the girls from her class, talking animatedly, so she didn’t notice him as he approached. He took advantage, bringing a finger to his lips as he looked to her friend, then wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her into the air, spinning as she yelped, flailing her legs since her arms were pinned to her sides. He set her back down, facing the direction she had been initially, dropping a kiss on her cheek. “Hey sis, how was practice?”

She smacked his arm, still around her waist, with a huff and shook her head, “It was fine, jerk.”

Her friend sighed wistfully, “I wish I had a brother like that…”

“No you don’t,” both he and Jihye answered at the same time.

Hyunseung smirked, winking at the girl before shrugging, since he knew Jihye would be able to feel that.

“He’s a jerk.”

“I am.”

The girl didn’t look discouraged but he ignored her, “Anyway, I just thought I’d check on you… Since I never got my goodnight.”

“I didn’t think you’d be in.”

“You could have checked.”

“You’re never in.”

“I was so, I waited up.”

“Well…” she felt guilty now, he could see it, and he felt guilty for bringing it up, especially since it was a lie and he had been out last night.

“Don’t worry about it,” he assured her, “I’ll catch you after school.”

“After school I have practice again, the performance is coming up…” she pouted.

“Right. Well, later,” he gave her a wave before she could complain and ask him to do something that she knew he wasn’t going to do.


End file.
